Death prayer
by The poisoned rose
Summary: When you find out; that one of your friends is on the verge of self-destruction. what would you do? will you find a way to break through the wall they have built; showing them you truly care. or will you let them fall and let them fall deep into the pit of despair. rated T for now; may up the rating if needed.


**Death prayer**

 **by**

 **The Poisoned Rose**

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **This is a one-shot hurt/comfort fic. Before the story begins; I must ask all of you, What would you do; if a close friend of yours, is think on taking their life? What would you do? Would you stay by their side and show them that you care. Or will you see if they can't work it out on their own; leaving them to stand literally on a deadly edge. Disclaimer:I own nothing from MLP:FIM only Hasbro owns them. I only own the OS. Now lets get this started.**

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **(Location:Ponyville. Time:Early afternoon.)**

It was a wonderful after noon in the small community of Ponyville; everypony was happily walking threw the streets. Either heading to one of the many stalls that were open at the time; or to one of the many restaurants. Where they could enjoy a good meal; or simply hang and catch up with friends. Speaking of friends'; a small group of six mares are then shown, walking through town. The small group consisted of two earth ponies, two pegasai, one unicorn, and one alicorn. All of them seemed to be happy spending time together; it was easy to tell. Because, every now and then; all of them would burst out into laughter. From either one of them telling something funny; or one of them recalling a rather embarrassing moment in their lives. One of the group- a orange colored earth pony; with a blonde mane and tail.- took notice of the area around them.

"Boy, howdy. If I didn't live in this town; I would have guessed the rodeo just got here." The earth pony said; her voice sounding like that of those native to the south.

"I would have to agree, Applejack." One of the pegasus ponies replied. She was a blue colored pegasus; with a rainbow mane and tail, "Honestly, I have never seen it so busy here before. What's the occasion?" She asked out loud; getting the attention of the purple alicorn in the group.

"From what I have heard. There is an event going on at the town hall later today; if I remember correctly, It's an event for ponies who love to write songs and poems." The alicorn answered; just as a group turned down another street.

"You're correct, Twilight." The pearl white unicorn confirmed; which caused everyone to look towards her, "My little sister, Sweetie belle. Will be participating in the event; I've already heard the poem she is going to use, and I must admit. It was the most beautiful piece of writing I've ever heard." The unicorn continued; which caused everyone to smile happily.

"Oh, this event is going to be wonderful." A cream colored pegasus said; as she started to fly, just a little ways off the ground. "Discord, has also entered the event." Everypony in the group had a small look of terror; wash over their faces, but it was replaced by a look of worry. For, the pegasus had a small amount of tears falling from her eyes'.

"Oh, dear. Fluttershy, what's the matter?" The unicorn asked; only to have Fluttershy shake her head.

"Nothing, Rarity." Fluttershy answered as she quickly dried her eyes', "I remembered the song, Discord was going to use." She continued trying her best to keep herself from crying again.

"What kind of song?" The blue pegasus asked.

"The same love song; he sang to me the night he proposed to me, Rainbow." Fluttershy answered.

"Oh, how wonderful." Rarity said as the group came to a stop in front of a large; tree-like castle. Twilight, then walked towards the large front door; using her magic to open it. Allowing her and her friends entrance.

"Oh, I just can't wait!" The pink earth pony shouted; jumping up and down, almost like a pogo stick. "Pound and Pumpkin are also entering the event. Oh, I hope they win; I've heard whoever wins. Will have their works; if its a poem, it will be published. But, if its a song; it will be sponsored by Musical Talents'. A music company that helps up and coming singers start their careers." The earth pony said as they all entered the castle.

"Spike!" Twilight called out; only to hear her voice echoing threw the castle itself. "Spike?!" She called out again as the group walked threw the castle; only to enter a large room. Which had seven chairs inside of it; all of them sitting in a perfect circle. Six of them were rather tall and had the cutie marks of those that sat there. While there was only one; which was small and it sat right next to Twilight's chair. That was when the group took notice of two pieces of paper sitting on the small chair. Causing all of them to grow confused; as the walked towards the chair.

"Hello?" Twilight said as she levitated both pieces of paper towards her face; one was a halfway folded letter. While the other was another folded up piece of paper; that had the words, "SONG FOR CONTEST." written on its' front.

Rarity released a loud gasp as she took; the second piece of paper from Twilight, "Our little, Spikey-Wikey, is entering the contest. Oh, how wonderful." She said in glee as she began read the song; while Twilight read Spike's letter.

 _Dear, Twilight_

 _I will be at the town hall for the majority of the afternoon. I've decided to enter the event taking place today; wish me and everypony else good luck._

 _Spike._

Twilight released a happy giggle as she refolded the letter. But, that was when she heard Rarity gasping loudly. Immediately everypony looked towards her; only to see her with tears running down her face in vast amounts. She was releasing small shaking breaths and by the looks of it. She was shaking violently. Immediately, Twilight, got next to Rarity; who immediately latched onto her. Crying heavily into her mane, "Rarity, What's?" She was interrupted by Rarity holding up Spikes song.

"Read it!" Rarity almost shouted as she continued to cry.

"What? Rarity?" Twilight tried to ask.

"Just!" Rarity gave off a loud sniffle; as she tried to collect herself. All her friends' could see that she was shaking violently and by the looks of the tears rolling down from her eyes'. What Spike wrote obviously had hit her hard, "Read it." They all heard her say in a choked voice.

Giving her a nod, Twilight started to read what the little dragon had wrote. Immediately her eyes went wide; not with surprise, but with that of horror. As she continued to read; her eyes got wider and wider and wider. But, not only did her eyes get wider; they also started filling with tears. Which fell from her eyes' in vast amounts; leaving streaks down her face. Only to end up collecting into a small pool; which formed on the floor below her. After a few minutes; she found it hard for herself to stand on her own four hooves. She almost went down to the floor completely; thankfully for her though, Rainbow dash and Pinkie pie managed to hold her up. But, the two were immediately brought into a large hug.

"Whoa, girl! What's?" Rainbow was cut off by a loud gasp of sadness; she quickly turned her head towards the sounds origin and saw Applejack, holding the song. Applejack, had a look of incredible, emotional, pain etched onto her face. Before she dropped the piece of paper and fell to the floor. Just like her friend; the song had hit her hard, and by the looks of it. It was directly to the heart; for, Applejack and Twilight, had placed one of their forehooves over their hearts'. Almost as if the pain they felt; was coming from there directly.

Rainbow, got to Applejack's side and placed a caring hoof on her shoulder. Almost instantly she was brought into a bone crushing hug; which caused her to release a small yell of surprise. "Applejack?! What's gotten into?" She was interrupted by a pink blur suddenly slamming into them. It caused her to give off an irritated grunt; as she tried to turn her head to face the pink pony, who had just latched onto them. "Pinkie pie, we don't have time for one of your." She was silenced by something wet rolling down her back and a small gasp of sadness. Rainbow dash, then felt Pinkie pie wrap her in a hug. Followed by her burying her snout into her back; which made her feel a little uncomfortable. Slowly and carefully; she managed to get out of the twos' hold on her. Leaving them to just hug each other as they cried and cried.

"What has gotten into all of?!" Rainbow dash was interrupted by a small whimper. A whimper so small; one could say it was compared to a mouses squeak. Her eyes' went wide as she slowly turned around; allowing her to see, Fluttershy, standing behind her. Her legs looked as if they were about to give out underneath her; while her eye's seemed to poured endless amounts of tears down her face, "Oh, please. Not you too." Rainbow said only to have her friend hold up Spikes' song.

"Rainbow...read it." Fluttershy said as she tried to keep herself balanced on her shaking legs.

Rainbow dash, gave her a questioning look before she grabbed the song and began to read. In a matter of minutes; she was just like the rest of them, her legs were shaking, and her eyes were pouring buckets of tears. She found it hard for her to hold the song in her hooves; slowly she let the piece of paper go, and just let it slowly fall down to the floor. She then turned herself towards Fluttershy, who quickly brought her into a caring, and loving, hug. Allowing her to cry into her shoulder; as the two wrapped their hooves around each other. But, that was when they heard the door to the castle open.

"Oh, man! I can't believe I forgot my song." All of them heard Spikes' voice echo; almost causing all of them to gasp loudly. In seconds; they saw the little dragon enter the room, watching as they saw his eyes go wide in surprise. "Guys', what's?!" He was interrupted by Twilight suddenly flying towards him; pinning him down to the ground, and hugging him tightly.

"Spike!" She cried out; which confused him greatly.

"Twilight, what's?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know! Please, please, don't do whatever you are thinking! I'm here for you; you can always talk to me!" She shouted; which was confusing him greatly as he started to feel a little uncomfortable in her hold.

"Twilight?" Spike said as he tried to wiggle out of her hold; only to feel her hooves' tighten around his body, "What are you talking abou?" He was interrupted by a magically hold; wrapping around his frame, only for him to be pulled into Rarity's loving embrace. Just like Twilight; she was also crying and also hugging him tightly.

"Rarity?" He asked.

"Spikey-Wikey." Rarity choked out as she started to run a gentle hoof down his back, "You know; you can always talk to me. You don't have to keep your emotions' bottled up. I care for you; we all care for you deeply." She continued as she hugged the little dragon.

"Yes, I know that. Why are all of you." He was interrupted once again; this time it was by Rainbow dash. Who had snatched him out of Raritys' hold and brought him into a bone crushing hug.

"Dash?" He asked as he felt the air forced out of his lungs; causing him to thrash around a little bit, "Tight!...to...Tight!" He choked out.

"Please, Spike!" Rainbow begged as she pulled the small drake closer to her. Allowing, a small amount of her tears to fall onto his back, "I can't lose another close friend! Please, don't do whatever you plan on doing! You can always talk to me!" She shouted.

"Why are all of you!" Spike then felt the hold of of a lasso; wrap around the lower half of his body, "Come on!" He shouted before he was pulled towards Applejack, and into yet another bone crushing hug, "Are all of you; trying to kill!?"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Applejack said in a stern voice; as she made Spike look her in the eyes'. Allowing him to see her burning red eyes; which were slightly swollen. Possibly from all the crying, she, and the others had been doing. "Don't do this to us, Spike." She said in a hurt voice; as she pulled the drake close to her chest. Allowing her to rest her head on top of his, "We would all miss you; everypony in town would miss you. Even the princesses would miss you." She cried as Spike managed to get out of her hold; only to be tackled by both, Pinkie pie, and Fluttershy.

"Guys', will all of you please stop! And tell me." He was stopped once again; only this time. It was because everypony in the room; group hugged him. All of them were crying heavily; as they each held the drake, showing him nothing but an endless amount of love. Spike, continued to give all of them a confused look; although he did not mind the hug. He was still caught off guard by the sudden show of affection; he then took notice of a single piece of paper sitting on the floor. He slowly freed himself from their hold and picked up the paper; looking at it and then back towards them. Finally understanding why they were all crying.

"All of you read it." Spike said as he felt Twilight's hooves' wrap around him; only this time. She gently wrapped her hooves around his body.

"Yes, Spike." Twilight answered as she gentle nuzzled the back of his head; allowing a few more tears to fall from her eyes'. As she tried her best to keep from sobbing, "All of us have read it." She continued; just before she felt him press himself closer to her. Allowing her to hold him closer, "Spike, you know you don't have too."

"It's just a song, guys'." Spike suddenly said; as he slowly broke the hold, Twilight had on him. Allowing him to face all six of them; who were giving a look of complete shock. "It's just a song." He continued in a voice; that sounded completely normal.

"Just a song." Rainbow dash said; before a look of anger appeared on her face, "Just! A! Song!" She shouted before getting in his face, "Spike! Do you realize what you wrote; that's not a song! It's a!"

"It's a song, Rainbow." Spike interrupted her; while shooting her a look of annoyance, "That's all it is." He continued.

"No!" Applejack suddenly shouted getting everypony's attention, "That, there, ain't no song! I've heard plenty of songs when I was younger. But, that, there, thing is noting but a sui."

"Applejack, it's just a song." Spike interrupted growing a little irritated, "I don't know why; all of you are acting like this?" He continued.

"It's because of what you wrote." Fluttershy answered; as she tried to calm herself down. "Spike, why would you write something like that?"

"It's called creative writing. I just wrote down; something that came to mind." Spike replied.

Pinkie pie, then got in his face and jabbed a hoof into his stomach. "So you are thinking about."

"No!" Spike interrupted as he released a small growl, "I would never think about doing that."

That was when, Rainbow dash gave him a look of confusion, "Then why did you write something like that?"

"Because." Spike then growled loudly; before he claw-palmed himself, "Quote the raven!" He suddenly shouted.

"Huh?" Five out of the six replied to his sudden words.

"Quote the raven!" Spike repeated.

"Spike, what do you mean?" Twilight asked; trying to figure out; why he was suddenly saying those words'.

"Quote the raven!" He shouted for the third time.

"Nevermore." Fluttershy said causing all attention to focus on her.

"Ding! Ding! Ding!" Spike said as he looked towards her; with a small smile, "We have a winner!" He continued.

Twilight, quickly got next to Fluttershy, "Fluttershy, do you know what he's?"

"Requiescat!" Spike suddenly shouted.

"En, pachae." Fluttershy finished.

"Fluttershy?" Rarity asked as he walked in front of her, "Darling, please. If you know why Spikey-Wikey would."

"Why would you say!" Spike shouted again.

"That I am mad." Fluttershy finished once again; as a serious look appeared on her face. Almost as if she knew exactly; what possibly inspired Spikes' song.

Spike, then took in a deep breath and pointed a single claw at her. "Edgar." He said.

"Wait, who's Edgar?" Twilight asked.

"Allen, Poe." Fluttershy finished, "You've read some of Discords favorite books." She said receiving a nod from Spike.

"One of the few greatest poets' and authors'; from the human times." Spike replied as he gave her a small smile.

"Fluttershy?" Twilight asked her friend; who looked towards her, "Who's, Edgar, Allen, Poe?" She asked.

Fluttershy, gave her a small smile, "He was a human; who wrote dark and sad poems and stories. His most popular works' are; The raven. The pit and the pendulum. The cask of amontillado, and the tale tell heart." She answered as Spike gave her a nod.

"Discord, showed me those books' and he let me read them." Spike said getting everypony's attention, "It inspired me to write my song; which all of you have read. I'm sorry if it hurt all of you; but, please. Believe me when I say it's just a song." He finished causing everypony -except for Fluttershy- to give him a unsure look. "Come and hear me sing it." He said; which changed their unsure looks; to change to a shocked looked.

"Spike? You...you can't sing that."

"I can, and I will, Twilight." He said as he rerolled his song, "Please, all of you. Just trust me when I say; that this is nothing but a song." Spike, continued as he looked at all of them, "Please, believe me and come and hear me sing it." He finished causing everypony there to sigh heavily.

"Okay, Spike." Twilight said as she looked towards him; seeing him smiling happily, before he ran up and hugged her, "Thank you. All of you." All of them heard him say; before he ran towards the exit of the castle, and towards town hall. Hoping he would make it just in time to enter his song.

 **(Time:Some time close to Mid-night. Location:Town hall.)**

"Alright." Twilight breathed out; as she looked at the stage; allowing her to see the mayor of the town. Who had a large smile stretched across her face. To her left was all of her friends; who were sitting right next to one an other. All of them had worried expressions on their face. But, at the same time; they were also excited. "Up next is."

"Spike, the dragon." The mayor said through the microphone; causing everypony in the crowd to cheer loudly. Slowly said dragon had walked up to the mic; he had a large smile on his face, and by his body language. He seemed to be pretty excited.

"Thank you, Mayor." He thanked her as she walked back stage; just before he looked towards two mares'. One was the local town DJ and the other was the local violinist, "Vinyl, Octavia. Music please." He said; receiving nods from both of them; before sad toned music started to play.

Spike, can be shown taking in a deep breath of air. Allowing him to calm himself down; as he faced the crowd. Which was waiting patiently to hear his song.

 **(As I lay here in my warm and comfortable bed. I secretly start to wish that I was one of the dead.)**

All six of his closest friends' and a few other ponies'; flinched slightly at the words' he sang. "This is it." Twilight said in her mind; as he continued his song.

 **(Just laying perfectly still; inside that box. As my corpse slowly rots.)**

A few ponies in the crowd gasped slightly; as they listened to him sing. How could some-dragon; who always seemed to find something to smile about. Sing words like this.

 **(I cannot believe I have these thoughts. There are times I want to drag a knife across my wrist. Watch as my wrist slowly splits.)**

Rarity, quickly covered her mouth with one of her hooves. Keeping herself from gasping loudly; as the little dragon continued to sing.

 **(There have been times; where I've wanted to swallow thirty pills. Just so I can understand; how dying feels.)**

Rainbow, released a small gagging sound; as she quickly brought a hoof up to her mouth. The image she got from those words; nearly made her want to puke.

 **(It makes me want to cry. Knowing that I want to die.)**

Applejack, brought her hat down over her face. Trying to keep everypony from seeing her tears; which slowly feel from her eyes.

 **(I know that my words; sound like a lie. But sometimes when I look up to the sky. I wish I could grow wings and just fly.)**

"Oh, Spike." Fluttershy whispered as a few tears fell from her eyes'; her body shook slight, but she was quickly calmed when she felt a gentle paw on her shoulder. It caused her to jump slightly as she turned her head. Allowing her to see Discord; who also had a few tears falling from his eyes'.

 **(There have been times; where I've bone into cemetery's on my own. As I looked upon the graves; I wished it was my name written on the stone.)**

A few ponies in the crowd gasped loudly after he said that. A few of them also had tears falling from their eyes' as well.

 **(Sometimes whenever I am sitting in a tree. I wished I had a good piece of sturdy rope with me. That way I can hang myself; so that I can be free.)**

Twilight was trying to keep herself from running up on stage and hugging him. Tears flowed from her eyes' in vast amounts'; while she tried to keep herself from sobbing loudly.

 **(I now wish I can take my last breath. Because this is my prayer to death.)**

Everypony in the audience was sitting silently. Some where shocked at what he just said; while others found it hard to keep from crying.

 **((Oh, reaper hear my prayer. I ask of you to please; grant me this favor. I ask of you to cast your shadow upon me. I ask of you to free my soul from my body. I beg you to let me feel; your cold embrace. As you slowly kill me; with such beauty and grace. Please grant this with for me. Please hear my prayer and come free me.))**

"Oh, Spikey-Wikey!" Rarity silently sobbed out; black tears streaks can be seen on her face. But, for some odd reason; she didn't seem to care about how she looked.

 **(I am aware many will miss me. But I feel so trapped inside my body.)**

Both Octavia, and Vinyl, are shown once again. Both of them continued to play the music for Spike. But, it was hard for them to keep from crying as he sang.

 **(I feel like I'm in some type of jail. For me; life is nothing but a living hell.)**

A few ponies flinched at the harsh words he used. It sounded strange for him to use those words; after all. It was only Discord who used those kind of words.

 **(All my friends' do is leave me behind. Never, ever, wondering what may be going on inside my mind.)**

The mane six can be shown with wide eyes'; although all of them had already read the song. It was still affecting them greatly.

 **(I know for a fact my parents will cry. As they watch my soul fly towards the sky.)**

All the way in Canterlot; Princess Celestia is shown. She jumped as she felt a tear escape from one of her eyes'. Slowly she brought her hoof up and wiped it away; before she looked out of a window. She was looking directly towards Ponyville; almost as if she knew that there was where the pain was coming from. "Spike." She whispered.

 **(I know that I will hurt; those close to me. But, I'm fed up with feeling like a nobody.)**

Everypony in the crowd jumped slightly at those words.

 **(Oh, reaper I ask of you to reach inside. I beg of you to rip my soul out of my hide.)**

Twilight, released a small, quiet, sob. Now she was really trying her best to keep from running up to the stage. Oh, how she wanted to run up and hug him. But, at the same time; she wanted him to finish the song.

 **(Come the day I really do take my last breath. That is when I will know; my prayer was heard by death.)**

Fluttershy is shown burying her face in Discords chest. She was crying heavily as she listened to the dragon sing. But, she was not the only one. For, Discord was shown with tears also falling from his eyes'.

 **((Oh, Reaper hear my prayer. I ask of you to please; grant me this favor. I ask of you to cast your shadow upon me. I ask of you to free my soul from my body. I beg you to let me feel; your cold embrace. As you slowly kill me; with such beauty and grace. Please grant this wish for me. Please, hear my prayer and come free me.))**

The mayor is shown once again; only this time she was on the verge of a break down. Her eyes were red and puffy; while tears continued to fall from her eyes'.

 **(Oh, death; I want to be held in your boney arms. You have managed to lure me in; with your grace and deadly charm.)**

"Spikey." Rarity, quietly sobbed as she placed both her hooves over her heart. She could feel it beating rapidly; while her breathing was starting to become erratic. Almost as if she was having a panic attack.

 **(I don't care about anybody that would miss me. After all; everyday I'm treated like a nobody.)**

Rainbow, was tempted to shout that was not true. As she shut her eyes' tight; feeling the hurt and pain that came from his song.

 **(My friends' I have are never there. The one I love; seems to never care. But, worst of all; I believe that my own mother, won't even care when I take my last breath of air.)**

Celestia; suddenly released a loud gasp as she placed a hoof over her heart and fell to her knees. She felt her body shaking; while her eyes' started to overflow with tears'. Something was wrong and whatever it was; it was affecting her greatly. "Spike." She whispered again; as she wondered why she felt as if it was coming from him.

 **(I know that it dose not sound fair. For me to be saying this prayer. But, I'm afraid; my mind is clear.)**

"Spike, Please stop." Pinkie pie silently begged.

 **(I have started to slit my wrist. It hurts as I watch it slowly split.)**

"No, please." Applejack begged; knowing full well he was at the end.

 **(My blood is slowly pooling on the ground. I've already swallowed the pills that I've found.)**

Rainbow, gritted her teeth as she resisted the urge to fly up and tackle him. Her eyes' were swollen and red. While a rather large pool of tears was shown underneath her.

 **(Now all I need to do is lay here on the ground.)**

Twilight can be shown visibly shaking; as she sobbed quietly.

 **(I can feel it; I'm about to take my last breath.)**

"Oh, Spike." Rarity quietly sobbed as she wrapped her hooves around herself. Wishing she could be holding the drake.

 **(Oh, yes, yes, I can feel it; my prayer has been heard by death./ end of song)**

Once the music stopped; everypony in the crowd had stood up and started clapping. Some where cheering loudly; while others were crying and sobbing as the clapped. Spike, had a small smile stretch across his face. He felt proud of what he just did; he felt proud of being able to sing his work. That was when he was tackled by his six friends; plus Discord. All of them had captured him in a loving group hug; allowing him to feel all of the tears' they had cried. But, they also showed him; just how much love they had for him.

 **(Three hours later.)**

After the contest was over; three winners had been selected; one of them was Derpy hooves. Who had sung the love song, "Monster.". The second winner was, Discord. Who had sang the song, "I'm here my dear.". The third was none other than, Spike. With his song, "Death Prayer.". After the winners were announced; they were informed by the CEO of Musical Talents', that their songs not only would be sponsored. But, they would also be aired on the radio. So that all of Equestria could hear the beautiful songs'. By now it was late in the night and everypony in Ponyville; was possibly asleep, and getting ready for another new day. Spike, is shown sleeping peacefully on his small bed. He is then shown being; magically levitated out of his bed. It caused him to stir slightly; but it did not wake him up. He was then carried all the way to Twilight's room; where he was placed gently on her bed.

"Ugh." Spike groaned out as his eyes' slowly opened. At first; he saw nothing but a rather large, midnight-blue blur. But, after he blinked his eyes' a couple of times'. He was finally able to make out a rather large alicorn; which looked like a combination of Princess Luna, and Princess Celestia. But, the strange part was that; It's cutie mark was a heart; with the infinity symbol in the middle. He gasped loudly as he quickly backed away from the alicorn. His eyes' going wide with slight fear.

"Who...who are you?" He asked in a shaken voice; his only answer was a very calm, and loving smile. Which seemed to almost immediately calm him down. He watched as the alicorn slowly climbed into the bed next to him; gently pulling him up close to its' chest, allowing him to listen to its' heart beat. Although, he did not recognize this pony; he could of sworn he had heard this gentle heart beat before, "Who are you?" Spike asked again.

"It's us, Spike." He heard the alicorn reply; causing his eyes' to go wide in surprise as he looked up, and into the alicorns eyes'. Allowing him to see the familiar look; all of his friends' gave him, whenever he felt alone or simply needed somepony, "Twilight?" He replied; only to hear the familiar giggle of, Pinkie pie.

"Not just her; you silly drake." He heard her voice say; before the foreleg that was wrapped around him. Pulled him a little closer; allowing him to rest his head on the alicorns neck.

"We are also here too, partner." The southern voice of Applejack continued.

"H...how?" Spike asked in a shocked voice; before he felt its' other hoof gently stroking the back of his head.

"A spell; both me and Twilight cast." The gentle voice of rarity replied, "It allowed all of us; to fuse together into one being." The voice continued.

"Why would all of you?"

"Because." The voice of Rainbow dash interrupted; before the alicorn gently nuzzled the top of his head, "All of us wanted to be here with you, tonight." Her voice finished.

Spike released a small gasp; as his eyes' went wide, and started to fill with tears'. He suddenly felt the foreleg around him; transform into a small blanket. Which seemed to hug itself close to his body; almost as if it was made for him, "What? How?"

"I am here too, Spike." Discords' voice said; which filled him with slight shock, but at the same time. It filled him with a small amount of happiness, "And so am I." He heard Fluttershy say before he felt a caring wing drape over his body.

Spike, released a small sniffle as he buried his face into their chest. Causing a few of his tears' to fall from his eyes' and onto their chest; as he nuzzled them. He felt them wrap their other foreleg around his body; as all of them also started to cry. He just couldn't keep it in anymore; he felt so warm, so protected, so...loved.

"I love you, all." He choked out; as he felt them nuzzle the top of his head.

"We love you too, Spike." All of them said at once; as they held the little dragon close to their body. In a matter of minutes; the dragon had fallen asleep, and was releasing a very small purring sound. It caused all of them to smile happily as they looked it at the sleep dragon.

"We won't ever let you feel alone, Spike." All of them said in a hushed tone; before they gently kissed him on his forehead. Causing a small smile to stretch across his face; as they rested their head on top of his, "We promise." They continued before they all fell asleep; finally entering the world of.

"Would I be considered gay; if I feel pretty."

"DISCORD!" The mane six mentally yelled.

"Okay. Okay, sorry." Discord mentally replied back; before finally allowing all of them to.

"I swear; if being fused with Rarity, makes me wanna wear dresses'. I'm gonna put myself threw therapy."

"RAINBOW!" Everypony and Discord mentally shouted.

"What?! I was just saying." Rainbow Dash mentally replied. As they started to slowly.

"*Burp*."

"APPLEJACK!"

"Sorry." Applejack apologized; the alicorn was shown rolling its eyes' in annoyance. But, thankfully they were starting to slowly relax and soon they would.

"You know; with Spike sleeping in our arms like this. It reminds me of the time; when Pumpkin, threw."

"PINKIE!"

"What? She threw a bad fit." Pinkie pie replied; before they all suddenly released a small, quiet, yawn.

"Excuse me." Fluttershy mentally apologized.

"Can't we all just go to sleep?" Rarity asked; clearly growing annoyed from the loss of some beauty sleep time.

"Casting sleep spell." Discord replied before the alicorn suddenly fell asleep finally joining Spike in the realm of dreams'.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **hope whoever read this; enjoyed the read.**


End file.
